


Sickness and Health

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #31 "always"

“Jack,” said Sam, and if he hadn’t already known beyond the shadow of a doubt just how deeply he was in love with this woman, the fact that he found her utterly adorable even when she was cocooned in blankets and dripping snot, would have been a dead giveaway.

He paused, empty soup dishes in his hand. “Yes, Carter?”

She smiled. “I really am okay, you know. You’ve fed me soup and tea and orange juice. I’ve got a blanket and a stack of science journals… you don’t _have_ to stick around.”

“Do you _want_ me to stick around?” he countered.

Sam curled both hands around her mug of tea. “Well…”

Jack crouched next to the sofa, hiding a wince as one of his knees popped. “I said ‘always’, Carter, and I meant it. You want me to sit here with you while you ridicule the published works of the world’s non-classified scientists, I can totally do that.”

This time, her smile was wide and genuine. “You know, I think there’s probably a hockey game on somewhere.”

Jack grinned back and reached for the remote. “Sweet.”

THE END


End file.
